Sonny With a Chance of Adoption
by johnna146
Summary: Chad is ready to settle down and have a family. But not wanting to get into a relationship decides to adopt. What happens when he meets a familar little girl he plans to adopt? R
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a Chance of adoption

AN- I don't own SWAC or any of the characters. First SWAC story!!!

Chapter 1-

Chad's POV-

It was 11 years after I fell for Sonny Monroe. I fell to hard and I ended up hurting myself. I still can't get over that day she said goodbye.

_Flashback_

_I saw Sonny pulling out of the lot of the studio in her new car. I went over to the car to see her. We had been dating for almost 6 months you know. _

"_Hey Sonshine what's going on?"_

"_Um… hi baby. I have to go ok. See you soon. Ok", she replied _

"_Ok, love you"I said and leaned in to kiss her. _

"_Love you to" she said after we broke apart "remember I will always love you" she said pulling out of the parking lot._

If I had only known that I would never see her again. I would have stopped her, kissed her, and talked to her. I mean I know she is still out there I read about her all the time. She apparently has started her acting career again after a long indefinite break. But I haven't seen her or talked to her since that day. I just didn't have the nerve.

I knew it was time for me to start doing something with my life. I wanted to have a family. I knew I couldn't start dating I would feel like I would be cheating on her. So I decided that adoption would work for me.

I had already spoken to the adoption agency. I told them that I would like a girl. Preferably from the USA, about the age of 11.

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket. I picked up.

"Hello CDC speaking"

"Hello Mr. Cooper this is the adoption agency. We think we have found the perfect child for you. Her name is Mackenzie Allison Dylan Cooper. Strange huh? She is 11 years old and is originally from Wisconsin. Would you like to meet her?'"

She sounded perfect to me. The name was a bit of a coincidence but whatever.

"Sure yeah I would love to. When can I come?"

"As soon as possible"

"Great I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye"

I quickly drove my way to the adoption agency.

AN- R&R pleaz.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny with a chance of Adoption

AN- I don't own SWAC

Chapter 2-

I quickly got to the adoption agency. I walked in the door of the room they told me to go to. When I walked into the room I saw a little 11 year old girl with blonde hair and beautiful sparkling brown eyes. The same as Sonny's

"Hello my name Is Mackenzie she said but you can call me Mack. And you of course are Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Hi Mack" I said "how are you?"

"Fine I guess"

"Mack" said the woman behind the desk just talking for the first time. "Why don't you go talk to your friends while me and Mr. Cooper"

"FINE" she said and walked out

"She's a bold one isn't she?" I remarked "How long has she been her?"

"About six years." The lady responded. "Most parents who come through don't want her because of her spunkiness and attitude. Watch this video"

The video consisted of Mack yelling at a boy about the same age as her.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good":

"So we are good"

"Oh we're so good"

It was the same argument that Sonny and I used to have.

"Why didn't her parents want her" I said

"Well" she started "her mother was a single mom a actress I believe and apparently the stress was to much. It killed her to give her up but she had to"

"Who was the mother" I pressed

She sorted through the file in front of her.

"Sonny Monroe"

OMG. My mind was moving a mile a minute that girl that little girl was the blood of my Sonshine and some other guy.

"Who is the father" I asked

"No one knows she refused to tell us"

My mind wandered back to that day she left she seemed so upset. It was 11 years ago. It would have been the same year Mack was born. The way she suddenly quit so Random and left Hollywood, was this because she was pregnant? Of course it was. My mind wandered back again I remembered that night. The night that we slept together without protection. Oh no. there is no way there can't be. I promised her that night that this wouldn't happen. No wonder she was mad at me.

I broke out of my mental state and realized where I was and what was happening.

"Ummm… I think we need to get a DNA comparison on Mack. I think I know who her father is."

"Who" said the lady behind the desk with a worried expression on her face.

I couldn't speak all I could do was point to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny with a Chance of Adoption-

Ch.3-

AN- thanks to all who reviewed I wanted to get this chapter up so I could please u guys.

Ch.3-

All the tests that results confirmed my beliefs. Mackenzie Dylan Cooper was that biological daughter of Me Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. It was the happiest yet most terrifying day of my life. On one side I had a new daughter that the adoption agency had to give to me. On the other hand thought I have never expected this.

I went to the adoption agency early this morning to pick up Mack. The papers were finished and she was now free to go home with me. And we had a flight to catch. (Did I mention that the adoption agency was in wisconisin? Go figure.) So I picked Mackenzie off and right away we were off to the airport. We didn't talk on the ride to the airport. I could tell that this experience was as hard for her as it was for me.

Once on the plane I tried to make conversation. I mean I know she is talkative I mean most of the time she cant stop talking.

"So" I started "did you get the phone numbers of all your friends?"

"Yes" she quickly responded

"Mack" I said "I know that this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But when life gives you lemons you make lemonade", I said with a small smile on my face.

She turned and looked at me with a blank yet sarcastic face

"I'm glad you only acted in dramas" she said "because your comedy career would have never taken off", she responded

Just as I was about to respond the voice over the intercom decided otherwise.

"We will be landing in La momentarily"

That was the end of our father daughter conversation.

AN- I know that was really short but I didn't really have time to update. The next update will be longer. Pinky Promise. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

AN- Sorry for not updating in a while, School has been a hassle.

Mackenzie's POV-

"Wow", I said as I walked out of the airport. I had never been to a big city. I have really never been out of my small town in Wisconsin. It was amazing the towers, the people, the cars, and the beauty.

"Surprised", Chad said.

Chad said I could just call him Chad until I got used to the whole I'm your biological father that you have never met before now thing. Yeah, and I thought my life was simple.

We had only been standing outside for a total of 2 min when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Uhhh. It could only mean one thing, paparazzi. I want nervous just annoyed. Chad and I had already been over this. Don't talk to the press. No matter what, until it is decided what to do about the whole situation.

"Chad where have you been"

"What is your name?"

"How old are you"

"How do you know Chad?"

These were only some of the questions I heard through the noise.

Finally we made it to the car. We only had to drive for like ten minutes before we stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"Well", Chad said, "Welcome home".

The house as huge the biggest house I ever saw. I walked into the house and saw that the inside was just as big as the out.

"So", Chad said while carrying my one bag. "Let me show you to your room."

Chad walked me to a door with a music note on the door. All I really ad told Chad so far is that I loved music acting and singing. While in the orphanage I learned to play guitar, piano, drums, and violin. I also learned a lot of ballet and progressed to Pointe/toe shoes. I also learned jazz and tap and took voice. This was a orphanage for the rich children apparently.

So it wasn't a surprise when I found that my room was my personal paradise. First of all it was the hugest room ever. It probably used to be the guest wing of the house. There was a sitting room which housed a assortment of all new instruments in one corner. In the other there were brand new leotards and tights for dance along with Pointe shoes, tap shoes, jazz shoes and a ballet bare with mirrors all around it.

Then my bedroom had a huge canopy bed white. The walls were painted a light violet and the floor unlike the sitting room was darker purple shag carpeting. In the corner there was a desk fully equipped with a new laptop and other sound recording equipment for my music and a new iphone. I also had a walk in closet and my own bathroom both fully stocked with designer makeup, clothes, and purses.

All I could say was wow. Then I screamed.

"Thank you Chad. I love it"

"Anything to make you feel more at home", he said

"Well it does thank you."

"No problem I will leave you to unpack in one minute but first we need to discuss something. You need to go to school. We can either have you admitted to this private school where I have made arrangement and there will be no paparazzi. Or I can have you home schooled. I thought Id let you pick."

"I'll go to the private school", I said. "I should you know meet people my own age."

"Okay I'll call the school and make the arrangements then."

And with that Chad left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny with a Chance of Adoption Ch.5

AN- I don't own SWAC

Sonny POV-

I've been feeling really bad lately. I can't believe I put my first my only daughter up for adoption. At this rate she may e my only ever. I can't date because I've never been able to stop thinking about him. Awww Sony you're doing it again. Anyway, I think I'll call the adoption agency ask to see her maybe adopt her. I mean they can't tell me no I'm her mother. So I called.

"Hello may I help you", the peppy voice on the other side of the line exclaimed.

"Hi this is Sonny Monroe I am interested n seeing and maybe readopting my biological daughter Mackenzie Dylan Cooper Monroe."

After the rustling of papers the voice came back on the line.

"I'm sorry Ms Monroe but Mackenzie has been adopted."

I couldn't believe it my sweetheart has a family now.

"How long ago?" I asked

"Only a few days ago actually." She responded

"I really need to see her do you mind telling me who adopted her?"

"No a problem"

After a few more minutes and some moving and shuffling of papers she responded

"Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper"

And with that I dropped the phone froze for a minute and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny With a Chance Of Adoption

Ch.6

AN- Well I'm finally back my computers were all dead for a while but I'm back so read and review

Disclaimer- I don't own SWAC

Sonny POV-

I can't believe what luck I have. The one person in the world I would never want to see never want her to see has adopted her. What do I do now? I wonder if he knows who she is how they are connected. I wonder if I have his phone number.

I started tearing through drawers and I didn't find it. I guess I'll have to call Tawni to see if she still has his number. I can only hope so. So I dial a number I haven't dialed in a long time I can only hope she didn't change her number over the years.

"Hello this is Tawni what can I do for you?" her voice egotistical but just slightly more mature talked through the phone.

"Hey Tawn" I finally worked up the courage to say "Its Sonny Monroe from So Random" I was cut off m=by Screaming on the other end of the line.

"OMG! Sonny how have you been" she yelled

"Sorry Tawni I dot have time to catch up right now Im calling on major business I need Chad Dylan Copper's cell number."

Chad's POV-

It's Saturday, Mack will be starting school this Monday but today she is shut up in her room on the computer talking to all her old friends. I'm finally starting to see the real her and sometimes it's not pretty. She can be a brat and a little Bipolar at times.

I heard a song playing it was Love Games by Lady Gaga. That had to be the work of Mack I'll have to talk to her later about changing the ring tone on my phone with out permission.

"Hello CDC talking how may you help me?" I said using my normal greeting.

"Hey Chad it's Sonny. Well I see you found our dirty little secret. So what are we going to do about it?"

AN- Okay so the faster you review the faster I write so press that little button and review. Also Check out my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny with a Chance of Adoption

Ch.7

Disclaimer- I don't own SWAC

Chad's POV

I hadn't heard Sunny Monroe's Voice for 11 years but as soon as I did it seemed like the last 13 years never happened that we were both still teenagers. That we never broke up, never fought, that we were the only to people in the world.

"Chad, Chad, Earth to Chad."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. So, no hi? No how's life been the past 11 years?", I responded

"Come on Chad." She said clearly getting upset. "We don't have time for this"

"Well we must" I responded "because you owe me a couple thousand explanations like I don't know why you never told me you were pregnant with our child?"

"I don't want to discuss this right now. Lets just figure out a game plan."

"Fine"

"Fine "

"Good"

"Good"

"Where are you right now?" I blurted out

"Finishing a movie in New York. Where are you and Mack?"

"In Los Angles.", I responded

"Well", she continued. "My movie will be finished filming in a few days. Once it is I'll fly out to LA and we'll figure this all out. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"But in the mean time be careful with Mack. Okay?"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good"

"Oh we are so good."

And with that the conversation was over.

I decided not to tell Mackenzie about my conversation with her mother. I don't know how her feelings towards Sonny are so I though it best to just keep quiet.

Mack is starting school tomorrow and I am scared to death. I mean she will be in middle school. And I don't know how she will be treated and who she will befriend…

Just as I was thinking this thought the doorbell rang. I went to the door to get it. And standing in the door way was a semi tall blonde lady around my age id say.

"Let me see her", she said

"Who", I questioned

"Mackenzie stupid"

"Who are you to call CDC stupid?"

"Tawni Hart if you must know. Now let me see my goddaughter."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note- Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I am going to try to make these next chapters longer but I will probably fail epically.

Disclaimer- I don't own SWAC

Chapter 8-

Chad's POV

"Tawni", I said stupidly. "So random Tawni?"

"Yeah stupid", she responded annoyed

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I've only told you about 5 times. I'm here to see my goddaughter", she repeated

"Since when are you my daughter's god mother?" I asked

"For 11 years if you need to know." She said clearly annoyed

"What, why don't you come inside and tell me this story", I said

"Thank You." She said finally pleasant

Tawni followed me inside she sat on the sofa and I sat across from her on the chair.

"Well let's see. It all started 11 years ago. When I walked into my dressing room and saw Sonny crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me her suspicion, she thought she was pregnant. So I told her not to jump to conclusions. We went to the drug store and bought her a variety of pregnancy tests. Over a course of a day she took every single one and they all had that little pink plus sign. That sign that made her cry. The sign that she thought would ruin her life and in a way it kind of did. So she cried, I comforted her and we cried together. Then she came to a realization, she had to tell her mother. So that night I went home with her and slept over and we told her mom. She went crazy, she lectured her, and then she asked the main question who was the father. When she said it was you, well it didn't really matter to Sonny. She already knew she wasn't going to tell you. So well you know Sonny of course she was going to have the child, she loves everything and cant kill anything. And then the next day was the day you saw her. She went to Marshall and resigned, a tween show isn't a great place to showcase teen pregnancy, and packed up her stuff. And her mom booked her flight back to Wisconsin because without Sonny's job they couldn't afford to live in LA. When you saw her. She was leaving she had said her goodbyes and she asked me to be the god mother and I agreed. I went out to see Sonny right after the baby was born and I didn't see Sonny again to this day. I just talked to her on the phone today and she told me Mack was out here with you. So I came right over to see her.", She finished

"Ok. I said well I will get Mackenzie" I said still in awe

"Mack I yelled Will you please come down here" I yelled

Mack came bounding down the stairs

"What's up Chad" she said then she saw Tawni

"Umm hello she said who are you" she asked a little unsure

"Hey Chad" Tawni said. "Can you give us some alone time. I have to tell Mackenzie about a little place called Condor Studios"

As much as I didn't want Tawni to tell my daughter this yet, I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

Tawni's POV

"Well where to start where to start how about introductions I said I know you are Mackenzie but you must be wondering who I am. Well I am Tawni, your god mother" I said

"My godmother?" said Mack

"Yeah well I should explain that but I have one question for you first how much do you remember of your mother?" I asked

"Umm I don't remember tons. I know what she looks like her voice and how she always assured me she loved me but I don't know if I believe it." She said looking down

"She did love you Mack but I should explain how I know that well have you ever heard of a old TV show called So Random?" I asked

"Yeah I heard of it but I've never watched it." She responded

"Well when we were teenagers your mom and I were on that show together and your dad was working at a show called Mackenzie Falls filmed at the same studio." I stated

"Mackenzie is my name", she said

"Well Mackenzie was played by your dad who you were named after. Miss Mackenzie Allison Dylan Cooper. Anyway I continued. Well we were all there and your mom and I became great friends. Then your parents started dating and one day your mom told me she was pregnant and wanted me to be the godmother. So here we are today." I told her

"Wow" she said. "Well I have to get my rest I start school tomorrow."

"Ok Mack well here is my number txt or call me if you want to talk and hav fun tomorrow. Big 6th grade." I said

"Well then bye Tawni"

And the girl named Mackenzie Allison Dylan Copper and she closed the door in my face.

AN- As I said an epic . Well I have the next chapter written. So if you want it posted get me up to 35 reviews please. So Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note- well here we go as promised. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 9-

Mackenzie's POV-

"Mackenzie" Chad yelled waking me up. "Its time for your first day of school get dressed and come down here."

Ugh…school. Private rich kid school. Why did I agree to go. I don't know anybody here. Oh well I guess I have to go now I better get dressed. I walked to my closet with all my newly acquired both designer and non designer clothes and picked something out. I found a pair of jeans layered purple and white camis and a white Juicy sweatshirt and a Juicy backpack. I threw my phone and laptop in my bag and ran downstairs.

"Hey Mack are you ready for your first day of school?" Chad asked

"Yeah I guess just a little nervous" I responded

"Well why you don't eat the chef made the pancakes." Chad suggested

"Ok thanks" I said and sat down at the table and ate a pancake.

"Ok Mack do you want me or the driver to drive you?" Chad asked

"Umm… can you drive me" I responded a little unsure

"Ok what car do you want to take?" Chad asked

"How about the Lexus." I said again unsure

"Ok I will go get the car started finish eating and do anything else you need to do."

So I continued sitting there and when I heard the car I went outside and got in. It only took about ten minutes to get to the school. When we got there I got out of the car and then there were people around me paparazzi.

"Who are you?"

"Are you Chad's daughter?"

"Who are your real parents?"

"What's up with the Allison part of your name"

Chad got out of the car and pushed through the people saying no comment repeatedly. Once inside Chad spoke.

"Sorry about that. I talked to the principle. Some kids here know what you are going through but not many. But I've been assured you won't have to deal with that". He gestured to the outside.

"Ok bye Chad I will see you after school."

Chad left and I was alone in the middle school hallway.

A girl came walking up to me

"Hi. She said. I'm Michelle. Are you a new student here" the girl asked.

The girl was pretty tall but I was short so whatever and her hair was a dark brown. She was wearing a red Juicy track suit with a white cami and tennis shoes.

"Hi. I'm Mackenzie Cooper and I am new here." I responded

"Oh. You're Mackenzie. I've heard of you." She said

"Yeah how many people know about me" I questioned

"A lot but that's ok. What's your first class?" She asked

"Umm…" I looked down at my schedule "math" I said

"Oh that's what I have too come on ill show you there." She said

It turns out I had every class with Michelle and even lunch. SO ii sat with her and her friends at lunch. There was Kelly, Katie, Lauren, Juliet, Chase and one guy that I may like, John. Then I saw a girl walking up to me and Michelle.

"Hi she said I'm Nina and you are of course Mackenzie Allison Dylan Cooper." She said

"Umm…yeah hi" I responded 

"Why don't you dump that" she gestured to Michelle" trash and come join me the most popular girl in school". She said arrogantly

"Umm no thanks Michelle is my friend and you seem a bit bitchy." I said frankly

"Well then just remember you will never be more popular then me." She ran into my shoulder as she walks away.

Well then I said. Well the rest of the day went buy in a blur and it was the end of the day. Almost everyone was waiting outside to get picked up.

"Well" Michelle said when only her John and me were left "there's my ride I have to go talk to you both later. "

"So" I said "my father is always late"

"Yeah" he responded "so is my mom"

"Wanna go sit on that bench" I asked

"Sure" he responded

So we sat there and listened to music on my phone. He liked all the music I like which was so cool and we talked and our hands touched and there was a certain electricity. Then at the worst time ever Chad came.

"Hey Mack" Chad "said lets go"

"Ok" I said. "Bye John"

"Bye Mack" he said

I entered the car with my heart floating and walking on air. Maybe school wouldn't be that bad.

Authors Note- Ok that was just a fun little chapter apart from all the drama but if you like the drama it will be coming back soon. Remember I love reviews; they inspire me so the faster you review the faster I write. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny with a Chance of Adoption

Chapter 10

AN- thank you to all of my wonderful readers I love you guys for reading my story.

Chad's POV

After I picked Mackenzie up from school I took her straight to dance class, yes dance class even though she doesn't seem like it Mack is a really dancy girl, and she would be there for the rest of the night. So I drove myself home where I planned to order some food and relax the rest of the evening until 9 when I would have to go pick up Mack. But all my plans were halted when I walked in my door and turned on the lights. There sitting on my couch was a gorgeous woman the same age as me with brown hair, chestnut eyes and a beautiful face that had a huge grimace upon it…

"Sonny" I said still in awe "how did you get into my house"

"Now Chad" she started "you really need to be less predictable about where you stash your spare keys I mean underneath the carpet you've been doing that since we were sixteen"

"Fair enough" I responded" but what are you doing here"

"Umm… my daughter you moron" she said with annoyance in her voice

"Well why do you even want to see her you threw her into a orphanage" I said angry at her for asking

"I had reasons for that I was seventeen when she was born and after 5 years… what would you have done?" She asked

"Oh I don't know Sonny maybe to start off tell the father of the child that you are pregnant and not just say see you later and never come back do you think that didn't hit me hard did you think that was all well and good? Or did you think no he wont care he just loves me and want s whatever will make me happy but in the end he is still a jerk who will get rid of me." I said at this point very upset

I walked away from her and over to the other side of the room I couldn't even stand to look at her.

"You know what Chad that's exactly what I though your track record doesn't really prove me wrong either does it? You would go through girl after girl day after day none of them meant anything to you? Why would I think that I was any different that you may not discard me that you may actually love me?" She said

"You now what Sonny I wouldn't have gotten rid of you no matter what would have happened it wouldn't of mattered." I retorted

"You may say that now Chad but we were sixteen would you have said that then when you were a egocentric bratty jerk I'm not as sure" she said with confidence.

Ok this was too much I couldn't take it anymore I wanted her gone for now so I can figure this stuff out for myself.

"Well I said Mack isn't here right now she's at dance classes she wont be home till nine she will be tired and I don't know if that's the best way to introduce you so why don't you come over later. You have a place to stay right?" I asked

"Yeah" she said clearly on the verge of tears but so was I I'm staying with Tawni till tomorrow since I got here a day early and the hotel isn't expecting me yet."

"Ok well I will see you later then" I said walking her to the door

"Fine" she said

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?'

"I'm not sure yet" I responded and closed the door.

AN- ok this was really short but I just wanted to get something out there since I haven't updated in a while. The faster you review the faster I write the next update should be in a day or so though so R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny with a Chance of adoption

Chapter 11

A/N- I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently, I've start the pain which I call school again. And I wrote this over a long period of time so about halfway though the tenses got mixed up so don't tell me about it .

Chad's POV

I didn't know what to do. She was here the girl that I loved for the longest time, the girl that made me take my vow not to marry anyone except her, she was here. But for that time she didn't seem like her. Her eyes weren't happy and her face was hard. She wasn't my Sonshine but a complete stranger.

I heard my cell phone ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was Mackenzie. I was already 45 minutes late to pick her up. As much as I dreaded to I picked up the phone.

"Hello", I said slowly

"Why aren't you here!" she yelled at me

"I am sorry"' I said "I got held up on business we will talk about it later ok"

"Fine", she responded "just get over here quickly", she said and then hung up. 

I jumped in the first car I grabbed keys for and set off. When I finally got there Mack was sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey", she said" what's going on? why do you look like you were crying? What's wrong?"

"Let's talk about this in the car." I said we walked out of the building and down the street

To my car.

"So what's up", she said

"Your mother was here today", I responded

"Why what did she want", she questioned coldly

"She wanted to see you", I responded quickly

"Why would she wan to see me she was the one who got rid of me years ago. She wasn't the one to come back for me either you did. Heck she didn't even tell you I was ever born", she said.

"I know", I said

"And what else?" she asked

"Nothing. We just got into an argument over our past." I said

By this time we were pulling into the driveway.

"When is she coming back?" Mack asked

"Tomorrow", I said

'How long tomorrow since it is Saturday" She asked with no emotion

"I don't know but I think it is important you talk to her. She is your mother" I said

"Whatever" she responded, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night" I said

"Night" she responded

It is probably a good time for me to go to bed to I thought. I'm sure I'm going to need all my energy for tomorrow.

Sonny's POV

I walked into to Tawni's house. I have been here many times but never in this type of emotional state. Usually when I stayed at Tawni's I had a sense of renewal but today well I just feel sad.

"Sonny", I hear Tawni say.

"What" I responded very weakly seeing I'm in tears.

Tawni came running out from her room as says "Sonny what is wrong"

"I just saw my first love for the first time in years and we had a fight. He is the father of my child; I have to talk to him. Why does he think I am so heartless? Tawni you know me, am I good person, am I to quick to judge." I asked

"Well, she said, Sonny I love you like a sister but I think you should have told him, I think he is actually hurt that he didn't know he had a daughter. Wouldn't you have been?" She responded

"Yeah, I guess I would have. I will apologize to him tomorrow but I have bigger problems. Tomorrow I am seeing Mackenzie for the first time in years. What am I going to do? She must hate me. I dumped her for my dreams. I got rid of her so that I could go back to my Hollywood life of parties and movies when I should have been home with her. She may even like her father more than me even thought I gave birth to her. What should I do what should I say ….ugh…"And I broke down again I just cried on Tawni's shoulder and sat down on the couch.

And then Tawni gave me the shortest but most helpful advice of me life: "Sonny when the time comes tomorrow you will know what to say."

And Remember the faster you review the faster I write ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny With a Chance of Adoption

Chapter 12

AN- Hello readers. Im sorry for not updating for the past few months my computer has been going crazy. But today i got my one day early Christmas present of a new computer. And since this one os super fast and I'm off on Christmas break I should be able to update more. So here we go.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC

Chads POV-

I awoke the next day and in a flash I remembered that Sonny was coming back today. I looked over at my clock 9 am I guess I should get ready, she could be here soon. So I threw on my clothes and at the same time yelled for Mack to wake up and put something presentable on.

"I'll be luck if she listens to that I thought to myself"

I walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast and surely enough I was right. At the kitchen table sat Mack in louge pants and a oversized T-shirt.

"Mackenzie", I yelled angered by her total disregard for what I had told her. "You March yourself back upstairs and put on something a little bit nicer than that."

"Why", she yelled back

"Well", said "I wouldn't want your mother to think that since you have been under my care that you have turned onto a dirty out of control child with no regard for what you wear."

"Fine", she said

"Fine", I said

"Good"

"Good"

And with that she stormed back up the stairs to put on some nicer clothes I hope.

You can't wear jeans either I yelled up at her. I could only hope she would listen. This was more of ordeal for her than me.

Mack 's POV-

I ran back up the stairs. Stupid Chad, he thinks I really care how i look for my mother. When i got to the top of the step I heard him yell again.

No Jeans.

Great he narrowed my wardrobe down a lot. I looked in my closet for the most provocative piece of clothing something to show my mother what she would have to deal with for leaving me and something to spite Chad. Nothing I said to myself. Fine I will just wear this and i pulled out of my closet a very short yellow sundress and a pair of my black low top converses. With that on i decided i might as shall do my makeup and hair. I straightened my blonde hair so that it became waist length and put in burette Then i made my way back downstairs. There Chad greeted me again.

"There isn't that better", he said and then he saw my skirt

"Where did you get that dress. I didn't buy you that dress that is too short a dress for a little girl.", he said

"Chad I'm almost a teenager chill its fine.", I replied

"I guess its ok he gave in for now but not for school", he said

"Fine" I said just to get him off my back but in my mind i knew I was going to wear it to school in the future.

Then I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it", Chad said, he opened the door and said a murmured hello and said

"Mack well you know who this is come say hello."

I turned around and for the first time in over five years, came face to face with my mother.

AN- Remember dearest readers the faster you review the faster I write it only takes one second to review and it makes my day. So do it


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny With A Chance of Adoption

Chapter 13

AN- Just a quick chapter I thought I would write.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

Mackenzie's POV-

"Mackenzie", My _mother_ said. "I haven't seen you in so many years I'm so happy to see you alive and well", she said as she ran over and tackled me into a tight hug.

"Yeah", responded, not full of any emotion. She seemed truly happy but I didn't care. I wasn't happy. I was wondering why? Why was she happy how could she be happy? It didn't make sense to me.

"Why don't we all go sit down", Chad suggested. Well one good thing he was staying with me. If I had to pick anyone in the world to stay with me during this time it would be him. Especially since in my life I haven't really had anyone to trust since I was five and lived with my mother. So Chad is more important to me then I give him credit for but i will never tell him that.

We progressed over to the sitting area. Chad and I sat down on the couch and my mother sat down across from us on the chair.

"So",I said once we were settled

Sonny's POV-

"So",said Mackenzie.

She and Chad were sitting next to each other. That hurt me in a way I couldn't explain. I didn't respond to her. I just sat there drinking in her appearance. It had been so many years since I saw her. She was becoming a quite attractive young lady. She had long blond hair and a small, slender figure. Her eyes were the most beautiful dark brown and if you looked closely enough you could see flakes of blue, r maybe it was just me. She was the perfect combination of Chad and I.

Then Chad started talking.

"Well we know why we are all here. I believe that Mack needs to have a female parental figure in her life. Especially durning these confusing teenage years. I would also still like to be part of Mackenzie's life as well though to."

Then Mack interrupted him

"Why", she said and I could tell the questioned was directed at me by the way that her eyes bored into mine and the depth of the look and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Mackenzie I started. I wanted to be a good mother to you. I really did . that is why I gave up my career in Hollywood and left your father to try to raise you. To give you a fulfilling childhood because I knew it wasn't your fault that me and your father were idiotic teenagers who got lost in the passion of a moment and made a life altering mistake".

I paused. Chad was look uncomfortably into his lap. I think that in that moment he realized that this was as much his fault as it was mine. So I continued.

"For the first five years of your life I tried to be a mother to you. I did as thought any mother would along with help from your grandmother and Aunt Tawni. I moved back to my hometown. and then I turned twenty one. I started looking back over the past five years of my life and realized they were a waste. I needed a career I had no means to support you. I was selfish. I thought I saw a better tomorrow for myself if I dumped you and ran back to hollywood. And sadly that is what i did. I tried to get my mother to adopt you, or anyone else i knew. I didn't like the thought of putting you into the adoption system because I knew you were old enough to remember by the age of five the mother that left you in the dust. But again in the end thats what ended up happening. I am ashamed but it did." I finished.

"Well" ,Mackenzie said. I" can tell you have been thought some pain but look at me. Look at what I was. I remembered my family and I wondered why everyday, why my life would go from great to terrible of no fault of my own. I never had anyone to love me after that never knew anyone that cared as yo used to. I sat alone for a long time until I realized that by doing that I was letting the mother that hated me win. I picked up my attitude and I became the person I am today. I don't know if it matters anymore thought. At this point I don't know if I can forgive you. Now if you will excuse me. I have homework to do."

As she said the last part she got up from the couch and ran up the steps. I was crushed.

AN- Review Please. It makes my day and it only takes you a second to put a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny WIth a Chance of Adoption

Chapter 14

AN- This is going to be a very short maybe. Just a little something be fore I go back to school. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING

Sonny's POV-

I stared at where she stood just minutes ago. Every nerve in my body ached to go after her. Although in my aching heart I knew that doing such would alienate her even more from me. I was a teenage girl once, and i knew that at times like these it was better to leave them alone.

"Well that went well a voice said from behind my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with Chad. I didn't know how he could do it. How he could laugh at my pain. How he could make the difficult situation into a joke. Then his signature half smile creeped across his face, and i was transported back to my own teenage years. When i Woke up in the morning to see that look, when i went to bed at night thinking about seeing that face again and the same face that consumed my dreams. The face I wrote about, sang about and constantly thought about. That face that ruined my life. But that face that consumed my thoughts none the less. That face that to this day I catch myself thinking about. The face of my first love...my only love.

In that moment I realized the reason that i never was serious with another man since I was sixteen. Not because I was weird or strange like many thought, but because in the back of my heart there was a love hidden. An unquenchable thirst for a man I could really love, for Chad.

"Look.", Chad said "I think that if we hope to get Mackenzie thought this we have to be on the same side. It won't work any other way."

"Yeah", I said speechless

"Lets let the past stay in the past, we were both stupid young teenagers with raging hormones and whatnot. Lets not let our past problems tear our future apart.", he said with undetectable emotion.

"OK" I said

"Fine", he said

"Fine"

"Good", he said a smile creeping across his face

"Good"

"So we are good?", he asked

"We are so good" I responded. At this point we were laughing and were no more than a few inches apart. We made eye contact. Oh those beautiful blue eyes that i could just get lost in...NO no this can't happen. I walk over to the other side of the room. This can't happen. our romance was in the past he said it himself. I cant develop new feelings for him that he won't reciprocate or it will destroy all 3 of us. Since for the rest of Mackenzie's growing years i have to live with Chad Dylan Cooper in my life.

AN- It only takes a second to review and it makes my day. Come on. If each one of you take 5 seconds and review, there may be over 100 reviews. =]


	15. Chapter 15

Sonny With A Chance of Adoption

Chapter 15

Chads POV-

"So", I turn to Sonny, what are we going to do about her. I ask her because i have no ideas myself. I can't force Mack to like her mother and truthfully if I were her I wouldn't be too keen on forgiving her either.

"I'm thinking maybe" she said "That you should go talk to her because she isn't going to listen to me."

"Ok I will go". I walked up the stairs into her room. WHen i got there i went inside but Mackenzie wasn't there but on her bed was a note

_Chad,_

_I am sorry for doing this but ii had to get away. I can't handle all this. I will most likely be back tomorrow. My phone is on my desk because I know you installed GPS. I just need to get away. _

_Love, Mack_

I look at the note a few times and then I run down the stairs, a famous teenager on the streets of Los Angles, she will be mauled. I run straight to Sonny. "Mackenzie, I say, she is gone"

AN- I know this was short but I needed to update. So where is Mack, is she ok, what will Sonny and Chad do. Review and I will tell ya


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny with A Chance of Adoption

Chapter 16-

AN- So sorry for not updating its been so busy with school, friends family and so forth and lately I was't feeling inspired but now I am and I'm back and hopefully better than ever.

Disclaimer- I don't own SWAC

Chads POV

"She's she's what" Sonny say shock registering on her face. I hand the note to her. She read the sentence in silence, looks at me for a second and runs straight to the phone. Before she can pick it up off the receiver I put my hand over top of hers.

"What do you think you are doing" I ask

" Calling the police" she says matter-of-factly.

" I don't think thats a good idea Sonny", I say

"And why not.", she responds

" Well for two reasons" I say, " One more pressing than the other. "First people will then know that we have a child with each other, which the public will find out eventually but the latter the better. Second I say, as soon as we call authorities this will be all over the news, everyone will be looking for her. It is dangerous for a teenager that is famous to be out alone with no protection when people aren't looking for her, when people are, well then it will be crazy"

" Well, you have a point" she said looking saddened that I was correct "What do you propose we do"

" There is only one thing we can do, we have to start calling people who have ties with her, you can call Tawni. I will get her phone and call some of her friends." I ran up to Mack's room to get her phone only sure of one thing, when I find that girl I am going to kill her. Period.

Mack's POV

I walked down the streets of downtown LA and just thought about how less than a month ago I was at an orphanage and I never thought I was going to be walking down the sidewalks alone in a huge city like this. Alone. That's right. I feel bad for leaving Chad, not so much my mother, but I know chad will murder me later so we will be even. But seriously, Chad must know that I'm ok, I may be a bit impulsive and what not but I am not stupid, I took all some precautions to make sure that people wouldn't recognize me, I put on sunglasses and a hat, I also brought some money with me in my pocket, I think its about $150 dollars. The only thing is I have no idea where to go. I considered calling Tawni and asking her to come get me but I am afraid she may just take me home. So I will hold out on that for a bit. I just have to stay inconspicuous. Then I hear a voice from behind me.

"Mackenzie, Hey Mackenzie, Mackenzie Allison - just as the voice was about to complete my full name I ran around and tackled the person.

"John?" I said, yes it was him the boy named John that I went to school with, black hair, green eyes and all.

"Hey Mack" he said kind of surprised "What in Gods name is going on?"

"I'm trying not to be seen by paparazzi which you almost just blew there."

"Oh" he said " Sorry, so what is going on where is your dad why are you here all alone?" I now had to weight my options in my head, I had known him such a short time but we were already really close friends. Should I tell him my story and risk the whole world finding out or not.

"Well, I began, there were some family problems at home so I had t get away so I just kinda left." I said keeping it short and simple.

" Really?" thats not good, "When do you plan on going home" he asked, and for the first time today I was happy, he didn't pry about family problems so I was happy. But my mood sunk again suddenly when I heard a voice next to me say,

" So you are Mackenzie Allison Dylan Cooper." I turned to see who had figured out my identity. It was a girl that looked about 20, her hair was a brownish color and her shirt was a very bright blue. She just stood and smiled strangely at me. I guess I had a terrified look on my face because she said

" No, no don't be scared I'm not one of those evil paparazzo, I knew your mom and dad when we were younger, my name is Zora Lancaster."


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny with a Chance of Adoption

Chapter 17

AN- Sorry I have been gone for a while but with summer rapidly approaching I will be a able to work on this story more and sadly probably finish it out eventually. I have just realized that it has been over a year since I started out this project and I would just like to thank all of you for sticking with me.

Zora's POV-

Mackenzie just sort of stared at me. She looked both intrigued and frightened, and the boy with her didn't look much different.

"How do you know my mom and dad",she asked timidly gee for two outgoing parents she sure does seem quiet.

"I knew you parents back when we all worked together on our respective TV shows", I stated. "Before she had to leave with you of course." Was that the right thing to tell her probably not but oh well

"So anyway" I continued "where are those two crazies I haven't seen them in forever." I looked around this 11 year old girl couldn't be wandering around this city alone they had to be here somewhere.

"You don't know what happened with me and them and everything do you?" she said timidly.

"No" I said more quietly this time

"Well first off lets start with this they aren't here with me right now. In fact I don't think they know where I am right now." she said

"Well lets go get some ice cream and we can talk and then get you back with them." I responded

"Ok", she said but I could tell by the look in her eye that she had no intention of going back to see her parents.

"Hey Mack" the boy beside her said, "I have to go my mom is calling me and has been since I have been standing here. You'll be ok right?", She nodded her head. "Well I'll text you later then see ya.", he gave her a hug and then walked into a crowd where his mother must have been.

"Well", I turned to her shall we we walked a little over a block and I lead her into the ice cream parlor.

Mack's POV

Zora led me into the ice cream place and to the counter, she ordered a cone of chocolate with rainbow sprinkles while I got a cup of cake batter. Despite my protests she then paid for them both. We then sat down at one of the various booths in the place.

"So", Zora said "The last thing I remember happening with your parents is that Sonny left So Random and moved back to Wisconsin without telling Chad she was pregnant and then Tawni told me that she went out to see you two when you were about two. So what happened after that?", she questioned

"Well" I started "When I was about five, my mother decided that she had her life and her career to live so she put me up for adoption. I went to an orphanage and most thought that I was going to stay there until I was of age because nobody wanted to adopt a five year old. It wasn't too bad there I had friends, I went to school I danced and sung, I remembered my mom I still had no idea what I did wrong to make her not want me but that was the only problem that plagued me. I stayed at the orphanage for upward near 6 years. Then a few weeks ago I was told that someone wanted to adopt me and that someone was Chad Dylan Cooper. We met and talked so it all seemed fine. Then One day they took me to the hospital and made me take a DNA test the results were clear I was the biological daughter of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. So I moved out here with Chad, then we got a call from Sonny who wanted to see me, she wanted me back and now she is here too. I don't know what to do or what to think I don't know if I should forgive her or not and Chad isn't helping any. I just don't know." The tears that had been building up spilled over and started falling into my already melted ice cream.

AN- I know I Know not a lot of new plot but I feel it was important for Mack to get her feeling out there. And please review. Lets see if we can make 100 by next update :)


End file.
